


Слышишь, Вселенная?

by FantikBantik



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: Неро рубил демонов и тварей, каких многие и в глаза никогда не видели. Но у него нет сил вырубить это ноющее чувство в груди и навязчивые, словно у последнего психа, мысли.





	Слышишь, Вселенная?

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Hwo, художнику, работы которого очень многое для меня значат в этом фандоме, очень <3  
> И Ketharina. Потому что ты опять принесла мне стекло, спасибопожалуйста
> 
> драббл вышел случайно. Это просто все так неожиданно сильно меня оглушило, что ой.  
> Охренительные коллажи от Ketharina (моя тебе благодарность за них, ты даже не знала, для чего их делала. Прости?)  
> [Неро](https://sun1.beltelecom-by-minsk.userapi.com/c853520/v853520562/1c25e/KNvq_L7b_WI.jpg)  
> [Ви](https://sun2.beltelecom-by-minsk.userapi.com/c853520/v853520562/1c268/Op28IiyGszY.jpg)
> 
> И теперь у работы есть свой собственный арт (СВОЙ. ЛИЧНЫЙ. СОРТ. ААААА) Потрясающая Taking-meds, спасибо ❤️  
> [вот он, моя прелесть](https://pp.userapi.com/c846016/v846016532/1f1a61/oieGyLZDIsQ.jpg)
> 
> Трек: Black Lab - The Road
> 
> ***  
> мои буквы - Вам.  
> моё сердце - Ви.  
> ***

Неро прислоняется спиной к стене, откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в холодный камень, и смотрит в небо, затянутое смогом. Он достает измятую пачку, которую стащил тысячу лет назад у Нико, и хлопает по карманам. Глупо было надеяться, что зажигалка там вырастет сама, просто потому что в кармане оказалась пачка сигарет. Неро качает головой, всё-таки вытаскивает одну и, не подкуривая, зажимает её во рту. Щурит глаза, надеясь, что просто привиделось. Но нет. Ви, как всегда неожиданно, выскакивает перед ним, словно чёрт из табакерки. Иди, куда шёл, думает Неро, сил нет уже никаких. Но чёртов Ви мимо не проходит. Он вальяжно подходит ближе, по мнению Неро – слишком близко, совершенно не заботясь о таких вещах, как зона комфорта. Он говорит: «Ты же не куришь», растягивая слова и поднимая уголок губ в недо-улыбке, и достает сигарету, случайно касаясь нижней губы Неро своими тонкими пальцами. 

Блядство, думает Неро, облизывает губу и молча уходит обратно в дом. Покурил. 

Неро трёт рот сильно, словно хочет стереть кожу. Губа покалывает и горит тем мимолётным касанием, будто не пальцами, а раскалённой железякой припечатали. На память. Как будто он смог бы забыть. 

В брошенном кучу лет назад доме, что стал их временным убежищем, – очередным из десятков до и такой же вереницы после, если не прибьет кто-нибудь раньше – мрачно, холодно и задохнуться можно от пыли и затхлости воздуха. Неро вздыхает наконец полной грудью и садится на край стола. Вокруг пятнами цветет плесень, а дышится откровенно легче, чем пару минут назад на улице. 

Потому что рядом нет Ви.  
Потому что рядом с Ви дышать вообще невозможно. 

А ведь совсем недавно всё было довольно просто. Неро хочет, чтобы это «всё» стало, как раньше. Но хрен там, конечно. Он качает головой, в который раз смотрит на поблекшие картины, развешанные по стенам, и думает, что люди, жившие тут, не знали настоящей красоты. Картины – ужасная безвкусица. Не к месту вспоминаются татуировки на теле Ви. Неро дышит ровно, он понимает: всё, это край. Смысл рыпаться? Он бы и хотел не замечать проблемы, но эта стерва маячит перед глазами и со всей дури бьёт ему под дых, как только он отворачивается от неё. Он-то привык к дракам и внезапным ударам в спину, но эти – они добираются до позвоночника и распространяются по телу обжигающим холодом осознания. Неро ёжится и снова трёт губу. Ощущение не стирается, чтоб его, может быть, там появилась татуировка знака победы или римской пятёрки. Не буквы – имени – что стала его проклятьем. Конечно нет. 

Ви выкован из адского пламени, из горящей в венах крови и остывшего пепла, он вылеплен из всех смертных грехов разом. Ви – расколотая душа, обреченное существо без прошлого и будущего. Неро сжимает кулаки, хмурит брови и бормочет под нос уже привычное: 

– Ты никогда не станешь настоящим. Ты обёртка, пустышка, ты... Тебя просто нет, – помогает так себе, но Неро не сдаётся и гоняет эти слова по кругу. – Тебя нет, нет, тебя нет… 

– Молишься? – хмыкает Ви, просочившийся, словно бесплотный дух, не то в комнату, не то Неро прямо в мозг. 

Неро смотрит на раскрытую книгу в его руках и думает – зачем? Зачем ему эти стихи или что за херню он бесконечно там читает. Что он хочет там найти? Ответ на какой вопрос? 

– Отвянь, а, – говорит он, не поднимая головы, и повторяет про себя "не-человек-не-настоящий-ты-исчезнешь". Неро сглатывает вязкую слюну и, продолжая изучать рисунок на полу, добавляет: 

– Исчезни, мне подумать надо, – он всё-таки поднимает голову и смотрит в район правого плеча Ви. Не в глаза. 

– Ну думай, думай, – ухмыляется Ви, закидывает трость на плечо и, виляя бёдрами – сука – уходит _в не свою_ комнату. Днём он демонстративно сидит в кресле в комнате, которую занял Неро. Говорит – единственное нормальное кресло в этом убогом месте, что ты хочешь от меня. И освещение тут хорошее, добавляет, когда Неро предлагает перенести кресло, куда он покажет. Говорит, а сам гладит грёбаный подлокотник, будто деревянные изгибы из плоти и крови, словно этой деревяшке может быть приятно, и вжимается ладонями, выпрямив пальцы, а потом указательным вдоль ведёт, длинной, медленной линией. Линией жизни Неро, кажется. Ви смотрит с вызовом, показывает зубы в наглой улыбке, Ви каждый раз спрашивает: 

– Тебе что – жалко, что ли? Ты всё равно на нём не сидишь. 

Неро спит в нём иногда, вжимаясь носом в то место, где по его предположениям прислонял голову Ви. Неро говорит «не жалко», он не спорит. Машет на Ви рукой, выходит – убегает – и идет звонить Кирие, чтобы кончить от её голоса. Это он ей так говорит. И себе. Ему кажется, с каждым разом они оба в это верят всё меньше. 

Неро дрочит, слушая голос своей – вроде как – девушки. А представляет Ви. Как тот трогает его, проводя по спине снизу вверх и сжимая пальцы на плече. Или как, словно украдкой, смотрит на него из-за опущенных на лицо волос и кусает губы. Свои блядские пухлые губы, что снятся Неро блядский восемнадцатый день подряд, с тех пор, как Неро решил начать их считать. Не иначе, Ви – чёрт. Его личный. 

Ви. Ви. Ви.  
В голове сплошные знаки победы. Или римские пятёрки. 

Впору стреляться или стрелять, но Неро – полукровка, в нём уже есть демон, так чего ему бояться, да? Ну, разве что его демон не целый, а так – разбавленный. Даже смешно. Слышишь, Вселенная? Неро смеётся тебе в лицо, подлая сука! 

Неро смотрит на незакрытую дверь, на кресло, стоящее к выходу спинкой, слышит шорох страниц и думает – читай свои книги, пока можешь. Ты же исчезнешь. Все это знают, только не знают – когда. 

_И ты тоже знаешь._

Неро не уверен, кому он говорит это в своей голове. Он думает, что говорить с собой вообще плохой признак. 

Неро смотрит на пальцы Ви, снова бездумно гладящие подлокотник, и сглатывает. Он хватает бутылку с водой со стола и пьет прямо из горла. 

– Эй, Неро, – раздаётся голос, которого век бы (не)слышать, – не будь эгоистом, поделись водичкой, что-то в горле пересохло, – Ви и вправду говорит хрипло, будто долго кричал или, наоборот, молчал целую вечность. 

Неро оставляет ровно половину, подходит сзади к креслу и вкладывает бутылку в протянутую руку Ви. 

– Королеве будет еще что-нибудь угодно? – включить сарказм – самый простой способ защиты. Неро последнее время его не выключает. 

– Поговоришь со мной? 

Неро давится очередной заготовленной колкостью и чувствует, как от хриплой просьбы что-то колет в груди. Он обходит кресло, стараясь не смотреть, на двигающийся кадык, когда Ви делает жадные глотки, и обессиленно плюхается на пуфик напротив, когда тот ловит языком последнюю каплю и облизывает горлышко. Неро мечтает подохнуть или впиться в эти губы, вгрызаясь в них поцелуем, зализывая ранки и трещинки, которые вечно кровят и притягивают взгляд. Ему кажется, выбора нет: это одно и то же. Он только не уверен – подохнет, если сделает это или если нет? Казалось бы, что проще – поцелуй и узнаешь. Неро не хочет. Ви ненастоящий. Он исчезнет. 

– Я не умею, – говорит вдруг Ви, перевешивается через подлокотник, ставит на пол пустую бутылку и смотрит. Прямо в глаза. 

Неро хочет встать. Подорваться на ноги. Убежать. Хочет позвонить Кирие и как всегда услышать, что всё будет хорошо. Может быть, даже ответить ей «конечно, детка». 

Неро сидит, как приклеенный, и не может пошевелить даже рукой. Даже той, которая нормальная. Неро весь ненормальный, о чём он. 

_Ты._ Не смотри. На меня. _Так._

Неро думает – в твоих зелёных глазах слишком много жизни. Ты идёшь – за тобой будто вырастают цветы. За тобой будто оживает что-то во мне, чего быть не должно. Там же пусто. 

– Я не умею в чувства, – тихо, почти шёпотом, добавляет Ви, не отводя глаз. – Блейк не помогает. 

У Неро этот взгляд прожигается где-то на подкорке и кипит лавой в груди. Он уже не хочет бежать. 

Он думает – Ви, ты такой красивый. Ты же должен быть пустой, никакой, просто временная оболочка, а в тебе столько всего – утонуть можно. 

– В твоих глазах столько жизни, – устало и, словно смирившись, произносит Неро, и Ви хмурит брови. Неро спускается с пуфика на колени и приближается к нему. Он забирает из рук Ви книгу и откладывает её на пол. Берёт его руки в ладони и кладет их себе на плечи. Гладит его щеку, пряча надоедливые пряди волос за ухо. Ви судорожно всхлипывает и приоткрывает губы. Неро другой рукой подтягивает его за поясницу к себе, ноги Ви послушно разъезжаются, а бёдра сильно сжимают его бока, словно Ви боится, что он отстранится. Неро бы не стал, даже если бы это был вопрос жизни и смерти. Он хочет замереть в этом моменте. Под звук стона Ви он хочет умереть. 

– Ты выкован из всех смертных грехов разом, – говорит Неро. – Ты смотришь на меня, и мне не убежать. Мне никуда не деться от тебя. 

Даже если бы он хотел. 

– Поцелуй меня, – Ви своим хриплым голосом выцарапывает Неро душу, забирая её себе, – пожалуйста, – и сжимает пальцы, впиваясь ему в плечи до синяков, до разорванной ткани. Неро запускает руку в его волосы и тянет к себе еще ближе. 

– Тише, тш-ш-ш, – шепчет он, потому что голос подводит. Неро так долго этого (не)ждал, что сейчас теряется и не знает – что ему делать? 

Неро смотрит на Ви и думает: вот он – красивый, целый, настоящий. Вот его душа светится в зелени глаз, сердце бьётся в жилке под его пальцами, кожа, теплая и пахнет озоном и немного – откуда? – тем чертополохом, что, как Неро кажется, олицетворяет его сущность. Ви наклоняет голову, и жилка на шее бьётся еще сильнее, так, что пульс можно увидеть. Неро думает, что Ви может исчезнуть в любой момент и что было проще, когда всё было просто. Но чтобы стало «как раньше» он уже не хочет. Неро целует в эту жилку, слизывая жар с кожи, и сходит с ума окончательно. 

Слышишь, Вселенная?  
Неро уже не смешно.

**Author's Note:**

> ps если нужны еще какие-то теги, напишите мне, пожалуйста, а то я не очень в них уверена..


End file.
